


Night Surprises

by EsquirolEspacial



Series: Ways to get to you [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drunk Brian, First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsquirolEspacial/pseuds/EsquirolEspacial
Summary: "Drunk or not, I'm always sure I want to kiss you."





	Night Surprises

John sat on his bed with a fresh cup of tea in one hand, and a poetry book in the other. The semester has almost ended, but being a good student had it benefits; John had two free weeks before the last exam and he used it to rest and prepare for said exam.

Freddie handed him the book in an attempt to inspire him in writing more songs, and using more literary figures.

“Darling, you know it’s unnecessary for us. We love the songs you write!

John giggled while the singer browsed through his bookshelf, and finally land his finger in a little beige book.

“This one it’s perfect, Deaky! it’s a poetry book filled with simple words but full of passion. Just like you, my dear friend.”

John pulled his blanket and snuggled in bed, opening the book in a random poem and started reading, trying to break the codes hidden in the flowery language the poet decided to use.

John wrote in a notepad the words he didn’t recognize to ask Freddie later; he didn’t understand how Freddie enjoyed analyzing this stuff, of course he enjoyed reading, but immerse himself in the text was totally different.

John reached for his cup without stopping reading, and a knock on his window sent shivers down his spine. They lived in a second floor; how was that possible?

He tried to think it was the wind, but no, the knock was firm. Someone or something was at his window.

He closed the book and waited, trying to not look at the window, and then again more knocks, louders.

John put his hands at his mouth to not scream and felt his heart grabbed at his throat.

The knocks started again, now with violence. Was that a thief? he was alone at the flat. Freddie was on a date, Roger on a field trip and Brian haven’t returned from college.

The knocks came again and a voice erupted.

“John! please open the window!”

It was Brian. John felt rage coming up to all his body; he pulled back the curtains and opened the bedroom’s windows and saw Brian’s face. He was the mysterious knocker, the dangerous murderer.

“What are you doing there?!”

“I lost my keys!”

“You could have knocked the door! get down from there, I will open the front door.”

“No!” Brian cried “Let me climb, I’m so so drunk, please Deaky.”

Then Brian started sobbing and John pinched the bridge of his nose sighing in frustration.

“Fine. Give me your leg or I don’t know, your arm.”

Brian raised a leg and stuck it in the window frame, kicking a trash bin. John dragged him by the shoulders and Brian fell at John’s floor.

He laid at the floor for a while, giggling while John picked up the trash.

“Okay! enough, go to your room, Brian.”

The guitarist laughed and raised his arms.

“I can’t get up.”

John took his arms and helped him; Brian lost balance and fell on top of John, in the last second the bassist catched him, Brian rested all his weight on John.

“How did you get so drunk?”

“My classmates and I passed a really hard exam today, and we went to celebrate.”

“You always pass your exams!” exclaimed John, putting his hand on Brian’s waist to drag him into his room.

“Yes that’s true.” Brian faced John and boped the younger man nose with a finger. “But today I wanted to get drunk” John rolled his eyes and laid Brian on his bedroom’s wall.

“Stay here. Don't move. Please.” John started to fix Brian’s bed and left the trash bin beside it.”If you’re feeling nauseous, there it is.”

“I’m not sick, I’m drunk, don’t you see?” Brian giggled and all his body shake with laughter.

“Yes, you’re drunk captain obvious. Time to go to bed.”

“No Deaky, get drunk too and let’s make stupid things.”

“Yes, like jumping into windows?”

“Exactly!” Brian walked towards John and put his hands on his friends shoulders. “Don’t be boring, Deaks.”

John didn’t answer and tried to escape from his drunk friend, but Brian even in his state managed to catch John.

“You’re forgetting something.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, give a goodnight kiss.”

John blushed, and his brain was on fire.

“Uh, a congrats kiss? I deserve it.”

“I’m a honor student too, and nobody kisses me.”

“Guess we will have to make it a tradition between you and me.” Brian suggested.

Brian rested his forehead against John’s own, and the bassist felt the booze on Brian’s breath, and instead of finding it unpleasant, he found it rebellious and attractive. Brian consumed John with his gaze, expecting more than defiant attitudes and evasives from John.

“No, you’re drunk.” John voice was a whisper.

“Drunk or not, I’m always sure I want to kiss you.”

Brian brushed his lips against John’s temples and cheeks, until the bassist looked out at him, Brian rested his hands on John’s waist, and the younger man laced his arms behind Brian’s neck. The taller man started to swing side to side, in an attempt to dance; John hold Brian tighter and rested his face on his friend chest, inhaling the smell of detergent and cologne; Brian always manage to use the perfect amount of cologne, exquisite and subtle.

“Fuck, I’m getting dizzy.”

“Go to rest.”

“Good idea, the hungover Brian will appreciate it.”   
Both of them loose the grip, but Brian was still holding John’s hand, playing with those long fingers.

John caressed Brian’s face and dragged him down to finally kiss him. The kiss was soft and impulsive, their lips were desynchronized, but that was their way to express their messy feelings.

The kiss broke and John slid to his room, but before he left, he gave Brian a playful peck.

 

The next morning John woke up and laid awake, listening to the streets sound and a record being played in the kitchen. He heard Freddie’s and Brian’s chat and laughter, he even catch Freddie teasing Brian.

He smelled breakfast being cooked and moments later a knock on his door.

“Morning, dear!”

“Good morning, Fred.”

“Breakfast is ready, courtesy of our beloved guitarist. Want to join us?”

John thought of the past events involving Brian; he really didn’t want to confront him, he prefered avoid talking for the moment.

“Thanks, but I’m not feeling well.”   
Freddie gave him a perplexed glare and approached him.

“You’re a little warm.” Said the older man while putting a hand over his friend head.

“Yeah, I think I left my window open last night.”

“Be careful, Deaky. Can I bring you something? tea?

“Tea is perfect, thank you, Freddie.”

“You’re welcome, darling.”

Fred left the room, and John groaned covering himself with the blankets; he just wanted to meditate before seeing Brian, think of something and not screw up their friendship.

Was it too late to abandon the country?

He buried himself between the blankets and started to imagine his happy place. This was one of his favourite games as a child, to zoom out for a moment.

He started to imagine being in outer space, floating with the stars and grabbing a comet’s tail just to see his hands covered in galactic dust. In his fantasy he didn’t need a astronaut suit, he could swim there freely. But then, he incorporated Brian to this world; embracing him tightly, his curls floating in such a lovely way and whispering in his ear how much he loved him…

Fuck. No.

He didn’t want to think about Brian, and obviously space remind him about He.

He concentrated again and again and started thinking about the sea; warm waves licking his feets and the wind brushing his hair. And a knock. There is not doors at the beach.

The sound brought him back to reality.

“Come in.”

The door opened and Brian showed up with a cup of tea. John blushed as Brian sat at the edge of his bed.

“How are you feeling?” asked Brian while he offered the cup.

“Just a little tired” answer the bassit and sat to drink his tea properly.

“Same. I’m really hangover. I can’t even find my keys.”

John panicked; Brian looked really confused to be lying.

“You don’t remember anything?”

“Just to think about it give me a headache.”

Right. He didn’t remember the kiss.

“Did I do something bad?”

John almost choke on his tea and blushed harder.

“You lost your keys, so I had to open the front door for you.”

“Thanks Deaky” Brian chuckled “I would be lost without you”

John smiled at him

“Count with me. Always.”

Brian reached for John’s hand and gave him a gentle squeeze.

“Hope you get better. Are you sure you don’t want to eat?”

“Nah, I’m good. Save some if it’s left.”

“Sure. Since Roger it’s not here, the leftovers are safe.”

John laughed and Brian gave him a last squeeze.

“If you need something, just tell me.”   
“Great, my personal nurse.”   
“Should I wear a nurse uniform?”   
“That would be lovely. Use stockings, please.”

“You perv. I will do it only because you’re sick.”   
John giggled and Brian left the room.

John thought that after all, it wasn’t a bad idea that Brian couldn’t remember the kiss; it gave him more time to think and define his feelings.

 

“So, how has been the field trip so far?” John asked to Roger; he was sitting on the bathroom floor, with the idea that Brian was unable to hear him.

Roger groaned.

“My main idea for the trip was naked swimming with a pair of girls, you know? but, the only thing I had was mosquitoes bites!”

John giggled at the phone.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, I know you’re enjoying this, Deaky.”

“Yeah, it’s true.”

They both went silent and Roger scuffed.

“You’re avoiding the topic of the conversation.”

“What?”

“What about WHAT? Brian kissed you! What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know” John shrugged and thought it was stupid, because Roger couldn’t see him. That was a pure action of his non-verbal personality.

“Did you told Freddie?”

“No, he will insist on confront Brian about it.”

“You should let him fuck you, dear!” Roger mocked Freddie’s voice, making Deaky laugh.

“Shush. Don’t make me laugh too much or Brian will hear me.”

“Yeah, and he can fuck you in the bathroom.” John took a cigarrette and light it up.

“Are you smoking?”   
“Yes. Why?”

“I will light up one too, so we can smoke at the same time.”

“How sappy. You miss me?” John teased.

“I’m just being a nice friend since you sold your ass to bloody Brian May!”

“I don’t sold anything to anyone. I’m not in love.”

“Yeah, and why you didn’t told me until I came back home? Jesus, Deaks. You hate talking on the phone, you must be desperate.”

“I’m afraid that if I confront Brian things will get get awkward; he was drunk. He doesn't remember anything.”   
Roger sighed and bit his lips.

“Deaks, if Brian hurts you in any form, I will punch him in the fucking face.”   
“You will need a ladder, but I appreciate your effort.”

Roger snorted.

“You bastard!”   
Both laughed delightfully.

“John, what are you doing here?”

The bassist almost had a heart attack when the bathroom’s room opened and Brian appeared. John swallowed the knot on his throat.

“I’ll call you later, Roge.” John hang up the telephone and mumbled an apology to Brian.

“Deaky, please don’t smoke in the bathroom!”

“Yes! sorry Brian!”

John ran to his room and in his way to it, left the telephone on the little table of the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it's! the fourth work!   
> sorry for updating too late, but college it's beating me up, hope you like this work (actually I write this first)  
> the serie will end at the 6th work, but i'm working in a maylor and a breaky oneshot  
> thank you all for all the love you are showing to this <3 love you all


End file.
